


Daylife

by Kristegg



Series: Солнечные дни в Мияги (и не только) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristegg/pseuds/Kristegg
Summary: Ячи Хитока — первая, кто, подойдя к нему, не спрашивает о Цукишиме.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kiyoshi Yoshida — Daylife

Ячи Хитока — первая, кто, подойдя к нему, не спрашивает о Цукишиме.

Ямагучи смотрит на мягкий овал лица, на маленький аккуратный нос, на сияющие глаза под неровной светлой чёлкой и не думает ни о чём таком: ни о ёкнувшем сердце, ни о вспыхнувшей симпатии, ни о глупой подростковой любви. Он думает, что ему необходимо довести свою подачу до совершенства, чтобы не просто быть полезным своей команде — быть частью её.

Ёкает же внутри, когда Ямагучи слышит с трибун, как Ячи громко выкрикивает _его_ имя. И тогда, пока Ямагучи стоит на площадке, по другую сторону сетки от всесильной Шираторизавы, ему кажется, будто в груди вместо обычного сердца — испуганная трепетная птаха.

Второй год пролетает за первым незаметно. Мелькает в школьных буднях, в тренировках и матчах, оседает на языке вкусом шоколадного молока, сладкого омлета и пресного риса.

В летнем зное и зимнем снегопаде растворяется и сам Ямагучи, и жёсткие окрики Кагеямы, и неугасающий задор Хинаты, и немые проницательные взгляды Цукки. И Ячи. Ячи тоже растворяется — целиком, по крупинкам, словам, жестам.

С искренней улыбкой — на губах и в уголках ореховых глаз, в завораживающем смехе.

С неловкими, будто испуганными движениями — осторожными шагами, судорожно сжавшими карандаш пальцами, взмахом ладони на прощание.

С её голосом — звонким и одновременно мягким, от которого в груди теплеет даже в самый холодный январский день.

Ямагучи думает, что, наверное, это и есть симпатия, когда на перемене он осторожно набрасывает на тонкие плечи свой школьный пиджак, а Ячи вздрагивает от неожиданности и вскидывает глаза.

— Спасибо, Ямагучи-кун, — виновато благодарит она, комкая ткань побелевшими пальцами, а потом смеётся. — Если бы я не забыла дома зонт и не промокла, тебе бы не пришлось... Извини за неудобства.

— Ничего. Всё нормально, — выдавливает Ямагучи, глядя в пол и украдкой обтирая взмокшие ладони.

Когда раздаётся мелодия звонка и Ячи уходит в свой класс, по-прежнему кутаясь в пиджак вдвое больше, чем она, Ямагучи смотрит вслед, вспоминая, как трогательно краснели кончики её ушей, и совсем не замечает остановившегося рядом Цукки.

— Отомри, Ямагучи, — зовёт он, когда Ячи скрывается за углом. Трагично вздыхает и, подумав, всё-таки кладёт ладонь на затылок. — Сочувствую.

— Цукки!

Что это не просто симпатия (привязанность, влечение, приязнь — и десяток таких же глупых слов да понятий), а что-то живое, колкое, вынуждающее застывать на месте и бледнеть до последней веснушки, становится ясно, когда Ямагучи случайно сталкивается с Ячи у храма. Июньский воздух плавится и мерцает, свет за её макушкой тает, едва касаясь кончиков отросших волос, края воздушной юбки и тонких запястий.

— На удачу, — поясняет Ячи. Бросает подношение, хлопает в ладоши и вдыхает полной грудью. — Чтобы мы победили и в этом году.

Ямагучи кивает, оглаживая пальцами тёплый металл монеты, подбрасывает и тоже просит — совсем не о победе на Национальных.

Оставшийся день они проводят вместе: прогуливаются по торговым рядам, покупают комплексный обед и ждут, когда картошка фри, остыв, станет мягче. Ячи рассказывает о мечтах, своих планах на будущее: о дизайне или фотографии, о поисках нового менеджера, о желании прокатиться на колесе обозрения в Токио.

Ямагучи смотрит, как Ячи постукивает пальцами по стакану с апельсиновым соком, и больше всего на свете хочет просто прикоснуться.

Лето вспыхивает проблеском молнии и растворяется в пелене июньского дождя, Токио встречает привычным криком Льва и неожиданно — восхищёнными взглядами первогодок. Ямагучи впитывает в себя мгновения, как губка: долгожданные подачи и съёмы, вечерние тренировки, мягкую траву под ногами и спиной, воздух, который не протолкнуть внутрь. Цукки, удивлённо оборачивающегося на окрик заглянувшего к ним Куроо-сана. Кагеяму и Хинату, спорящих до хрипоты. Ячи, протягивающую ему кусок спелого арбуза. Ячи, ищущую в сумке запасную резинку, чтобы он смог сделать хвостик. Спотыкающуюся на ровном месте. Желающую команде спокойной ночи. Засыпающую на тёплых ступенях под солнцем и опирающуюся щекой о плечо Ямагучи.

Ямагучи старается быть серьёзным и спокойным, но, сталкиваясь взглядом с молчаливо усмехающимся Цукки, прячет полыхающее лицо за ладонью, чувствуя, как болезненно сводит в груди. 

Что это глупая подростковая любовь, от которой нет ни спасения, ни лекарств, Ямагучи осознаёт на Рождество, когда получает в подарок сделанный руками альбом — с фотографиями, рисунками и воспоминаниями. Ячи улыбается, объясняя идею, рассказывая, как сложно было держать всё в тайне, трогательно переживает: понравилось ли?

Ямагучи смотрит на фотографию, где Ячи перевязывает тейпом его пальцы и они о чём-то увлечённо разговаривают, пока есть лишняя минута. Где солнце обнимает полоской света два запястья, и кажется, что это парные обручи. Ямагучи кивает. Да, конечно да, говорит он тихо. Мне очень нравится.

И украдкой ведёт подушечками пальцев по изображению.

Что первой любви суждено стать безответной, Ямагучи понимает с каким-то глухим смирением в день Святого Валентина, глядя, как домашний шоколад, приготовленный Ячи, тает на пальцах Хинаты, пачкает губы Кагеямы, шуршит пакетом в сумке Цукки и даже лежит на коленях тренера Укая, перевязанный рыжей лентой.

Ямагучи простодушно улыбается, когда Цукки хмурит брови под конец дня, и корпусом приваливается к его подставленному плечу, игнорируя образовавшийся в горле ком.

Они готовятся к тестам все вместе, дают наставления команде, продолжают играть, и Ямагучи вслушивается в удары по мячу с замирающей в груди болью. Чувствует под пальцами каучук, напряжение в ногах и пустоту внутри, будто кто-то забыл заштриховать контур. Замирает и смотрит на Ячи, объясняющую что-то новому менеджеру, поспешно отводя взгляд, когда она, убирая прядь волос за ухо, поднимает глаза.

Ямагучи не Хината, непринуждённо пересекающий черты и личное пространство. И Ямагучи завидует чужому бесстрашию и честности — очень редко, но зато очень сильно.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит он, отпивая из бутылки, и даже сам себе верит. 

Цукки, присев рядом, тихо цыкает, протирает очки краем футболки.

— Не смей сдаваться, — раздражённо бросает он. — И проигрывать, особенно Хинате.

Ямагучи хмыкает. Ему не нужно ничего говорить, но он всё равно шепчет одними губами «спасибо», а Цукишима всё равно вздёргивает подбородок, будто бы отвечает привычное «заткнись».

На церемонии выпуска Ячи находит его сама: запыхавшаяся, с ярким румянцем на щеках и спрятанными за спиной руками. Ямагучи любуется ей, немного вытянувшейся, всё ещё миниатюрной. Отмечает отросшие волосы, заплетённые в аккуратную косу, небольшой каблук у лаковых туфель, звёздную заколку — самую любимую среди россыпи таких же других цветов.

Во взмокшей ладони Ямагучи крепко сжимает верхнюю пуговицу пиджака, оторванную накануне вечером.

— Ямагучи-кун...

— Я тебя люблю, Хитока.

Они замирают оба, и Ямагучи требуется всё его мужество, чтобы не провалиться под землю или хотя бы попросту не сбежать. Он не помнит в тот момент ничего, кроме оглушающего биения собственного сердца: ни как они стоят напротив друг друга, красные и открывающие рты, ни как за спиной галдят выпускники, ни как Хината умудряется потерять свой аттестат, ни как он сам со всей силы сжимает кулаки, а Ячи смотрит себе под ноги. Но что он помнит — ярко и чётко, как первую крепкую дружбу, как первую успешную подачу, как первую победу, — это как Цукки, стоявший всё это время рядом, удивлённый не меньше их обоих, вдруг осторожно толкает его ладонью между лопаток и, неожиданно улыбаясь, спрашивает:

— Ты отдашь ему, наконец, шоколад?

Ещё помнит, как у Ячи дрожат руки. Как она протягивает прозрачный пакет, наполненный шоколадными конфетами, орехов и сахарных сердечек в которых гораздо больше, чем у остальных полтора месяца назад. Как вжимает голову в плечи и признаётся — ей не хватило смелости подарить их и ей в самом деле очень, очень жаль.

Как...

Когда Ямагучи осторожно обнимает едва не плачущую Ячи за плечи, прижимая к себе, он чувствует, как уха касается судорожный вздох и как тонкие пальцы сминают ткань его рубашки.

И это — это он запоминает тоже.


End file.
